


Maneater

by thestreetballet



Series: Absinthe is the Word [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Derek is not pleased, F/M, M/M, Stiles makes a good meal, gochisousama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreetballet/pseuds/thestreetballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles is yummy, Lydia is a succubus and Derek is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maneater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/gifts), [kappamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappamaki/gifts).



> 1\. Romantic relationship between an adult and a minor; no sexual activity.

“Stiles,” Lydia coos sweetly in Stiles’ direction, sitting herself across him at a table tucked in the corner of the school gardens. She leans forward, part of her blouse slipping open to reveal the hint of a very well-formed bosom. “I need a partner for that project on the power and influence of Japanese fox gods on Heian politics.” 

“Err,” Stiles says, trying his best not to look downwards, but failing miserably. It was hard to resist Lydia when she turned on the full effect of her powers and charms that way. “Don’t you have Jackson to work with?” 

Lydia frowns, the cupid’s bow of her mouth coming together in a pretty, lipsticked package. “He’s off trying to wrangle his way into Danny’s pants again.” 

“Well,” Stiles sighs - Lydia was so _pretty_ \- and he smiles beatifically up at her. “If you say so…” 

“Oh, definitely,” Lydia purrs, leaning even closer, sniffing Stiles slightly. _Still a virgin_ , she thinks happily, _Still so delicious._

There’s the sound of a throat being cleared behind her and the spell is broken. Stiles blinks, shaking himself like a dog to rid himself of the effects of the glamour. He throws Lydia an accusatory look. “You cheated!” he cries out, feeling betrayed. “I totally would have agreed anyway!”

Derek Hale comes around her to sit next to Stiles, putting his books down with an unnecessarily loud thump, glaring at Lydia.

 _Mine_ , he tells her without speaking. 

_Then be quick about it_ , Lydia replies with a toss of her hair and a quirk of an eyebrow. _He makes us all so hungry._

“Don’t be so upset, Stiles. I need to work with a partner with brains for once,” she argues. 

“You mean one you can snack on,” Derek rumbles, putting a protective arm around Stiles. 

Stiles squeaks in dismay. “Lydia! You could have just asked!” 

“No,” Derek puts his metaphorical foot down. “You’re not feeding off him.”

“I don’t mind,” Stiles says almost meekly, watching Lydia and Derek face off. “It doesn’t hurt. It’s quite fun, actually.” 

Derek doesn’t say anything, but he tugs Stiles even closer to him. 

“It’s not my fault he’s so yummy,” Lydia says, a lustful look in her eyes as she stares at Stiles. “In fact, I’d say it’s yours.” She smiles at Derek, making sure to show her dimples. 

“He’s sixteen,” Derek reminds her. 

“Seventeen soon,” Stiles interjects but nobody pays attention to him. 

“So am I. That doesn’t stop me from having sex,” she tells Derek, though her words are meant for Stiles. 

“Whoa, Lydia, way too much info,” Stiles complains. “Some things, I don’t want to know.”

“…I promised his father,” Derek concedes reluctantly. 

“Oh, Mr Stilinski finally agreed?” Lydia asks, eager for new gossip. 

Derek makes a pinched expression. “Yes… within boundaries.” 

“That’s perfect,” Lydia gushes, “So romantic! And, that means I still get to nibble off you till you’re eighteen at least." She blows a kiss at Stiles. "After that,” she licks her lips in anticipation, “Maybe the two of you could let me watch. It’ll taste even better then.” 

“Definitely not!” Derek quashes her hopes immediately. 

Stile slouches and looks miserable. “Can we please stop talking about my sex life? Or the lack of it?” he complains.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. a.k.a. the adventures of Lydia the succubus, and her trusty sidekick, Stiles Stilinski.
> 
> 2\. My mental model of the school that Stiles and team attend is based on Bloor's Academy, of the [Children of the Red King](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Children_of_the_Red_King) series by Jenny Nimmo.


End file.
